An air induction system is provided which includes a conduit for directing intake air to an internal combustion engine and a fitting that serves as an interface between the conduit and a bolster of a radiator assembly. In at least one embodiment, the fitting is formed from a more flexible material than the conduit to thereby reduce noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) that may otherwise result from energy transmission between the bolster and the conduit. In at least one embodiment, the fitting includes one or more sealing fins that improve a sealing function between the entrance to the air induction system and the bolster, while also accommodating variability that may be introduced through the manufacturing or installation process. In at least one embodiment, the fitting includes a bellmouth shaped leading edge that improves airflow characteristics of the air induction system by reducing airflow restrictions at the interface between the bolster and the air induction system.
The air induction system described herein provides several advantages over previous approaches to air induction. Some of these advantages include, (1) improved isolation of the air induction system from the body structure of the vehicle through a more flexible fitting to reduce or avoid noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH), (2) a better sealing function at the inlet of the air induction system at the fitting to reduce or prevent hot air recirculation that may degrade the performance of the engine and/or the powertrain cooling system, (3) accommodation of greater manufacturing and assembly variability with respect to the sealing function of the fitting, and (4) reduction air flow restrictions of the air induction system via the bellmouth shaped inlet region.